Lost
by Kokoro Phantomhive
Summary: Two girls somehow get sucked into the world of Vampir Academy... Story better than summary! OCxAdrian OCxOC Because no VA guys are worthy of her lolz


"POPPEEEEEET!"

I jumped. I was ona sugar high and all, but did not want to have to deal with this silly little game.

"What?" I groaned, sitting up and staring at one of my friends, Faith.

"Your turn! Truth or dare?" She giggled, nudging Mayla. I assume they must have cooked up some evil, sinister plot to figure out who I liked. Which, at the moment, is no one.

"Does it really matter which one I pick?" I sighed, lying back down on the pillow.

"Well... no." Faith grinned, throwing a pillow at my head. I threw my hands up to block my face, and happily kicked her.

"Then dare." I laughed, watching Faith's face turn from happy to painful in a matter of seconds.

"What the HELL, Poppet?" She practically screamed, rubbing the sore spot on her leg.

"You threw a pillow at me." I smirked, sitting up again and resting on the wall behind my bed. Mayla sighed. She got tired of our, erm, "foolishness" as she called it, rather quickly.

" Well, anyways... I dare you to... uh... hug who you like tommorow!" Faith smiled this giant smile that made me think of a shark. Odd.

"Can I do it tonight?" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Or rather, both my eyebrows, I just wish I could raise only one. Mayla and Faith exchanged shocked glances, before Faith muttered,

"Sure..." I got off the bed, and walked along the thin grey carpet and gave my dog, Dexter, a big hug, but pulled away when I (once again) got some of his black fur in my mouth. Mayla and Faith both laughed, obviously relieved. I walked back to the bed, wincing whenever a blast of cold air from the fan hit me. Diving under the covers, I pretended to be upset.

"Er, Poppet?" ayla asked, poking my toe. "What's wrong?" I made fake crying sounds, then pulled my head out form under the pink comforter.

"I can NOT believe you thought I was bi!" I cried, slapping Mayla's leg. They both stared at me shocked for a second, before I started laughing uncontrollably.

"N-No, guys. I'm n-not ~wheeze~ mad... haha... You two are so... haha... gullible!" I gasped, clutching my sides. I think I'm laughing a bit too much though, because they're both giving me a "Holy shit what the hell are you on?" expression.

"Poppet, you are NOT allowed candy. Ever. Never, ever, EVER." Faith pointed out sternly, placing her hands on my shoulders to hold me still. I bounced around a little before sticking my hand out to grab my water. Taking a sip, I laid down again, holding my head. I really shouldn't eat a whole fucking bag of jellybeans. Faith glared at me.

"You know that dare doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No. It doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you cheated!"

"How so?"

"You... twisted my words!"

"Did not. You said "Hug who you like". I like my dog, Dexter. So, screw you." I rolled my eyes, this was getting tiresome, they never learned.

"Alright, I'm bored of this." Mayla mumbled, laying down beside me. Eventually, I could hear her snoring softly. She mist have been tired, I mean, it is eleven fifty. Pretty late for her. Haha...

"Well, we've been playing for an hour, what did you expect?" I laughed, knowing full well she was asleep. I do talk to myself sometimes. Oh wait, Faith's still up! Yay! I'm not insane!

"I wanna read 'Vampire Academy'!" Faith burst out randomly, grabbing the book from the desk beside us.

"Shut up. May's asleep." I groaned. Why was she telling me this? She could just read it without fricking yelling about it.

"Poppet, you read it. Out loud, now, please." Her voice was a monotone. No emotion, whatsoever. I overlooked that. Silly me. Mayla was sound asleep by now. Hm. Things got strange, pretty quickly.

"Erm... ok." I took the book from her and opened up to a page at random. I forget where we were. Looking down, I found I couldn't read the words. They were too blurry. I wiped my glasses, and looked again. Nope, still too blurry.

"Faith, can you read this? I can't. It's all blurry." I asked, pulling my coppery red hair into a ponytail. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Yes, your glasses must be dirty. Please try again." _Please try again? _ What's with her?

"Faith? You ok?" I asked again, putting the back of my hand on her forehead. She slapped it away, and put the now closed book on my lap. Something was telling me not to open it, but I ignored it, figuring I was just a bit paranoid because of the thunder storm outside. I never did like thunder.

"Alright, I'mma gonna read it. God." I sighed, opening the book. Oh my, I don't feel too good. The words were blurry again, but this time they were... moving. I giggled. The words were dancing! Now they were getting bigger though, and swarming around us. I feel really dizzy now. Fighting off a wave of nausea, I try to close the book. I can't move my arms! Or my feet! Now I'm falling... but how? I'm on my bed... I think. Darkness is swirling around my vison... I can't see...


End file.
